


Causa Sine Qua Non

by madamgrandadmiral



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamgrandadmiral/pseuds/madamgrandadmiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imperial inspired tumblr drabbles for your pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thrawn; Puzzled

         “A problem, sir?” Captain Pellaeon approached Grand Admiral Thrawn who was standing before the viewing platform on the bridge, at the very end of the runway.  It was unusual but not unheard of for Thrawn to descend to the bridge; he seemed deep in thought, the barest furrowing of his forehead as he studied the stars as if trying to discern a pattern from them. Though, Pellaeon admitted, it was difficult to read anyone’s face in profile.

         “I was just taking a moment to appreciate all we’ve achieved.” Before them were the Bilbringi Shipyards, a physical manifestation of the newly invigorated Imperial future. But that wasn’t it, his face remained impassive, his forehead still wrinkled.  Pellaeon left his superior to his thoughts until he was willing to share, appreciating the view and the moments of silence that would soon pass into the mayhem of a space battle.

         “Private Quine, he’s from Corellia, is he not?” Thrawn’s voice was thoughtful, as if mulling something over. “Would you mind answering a question for me?”

         “Yes?” Pellaeon wasn’t sure if there was danger in this conversation or not.

        “He said something earlier to Lieutenant Thrace that I have been considering. Would you mind explaining what he meant by ‘cutting off their nose to spite their face?’” He finally turned his full attention to the captain, turning his whole body away from the display, an eyebrow raised, head slightly to the side as he patiently waited for an answer. Pellaeon let out a sigh of relief.

       “It indicates an action that would be problematic for them as well as others – spoiling their appearance to offend others.” He visibly relaxed, some of the rigidity dropping from his posture. This was just a misunderstanding of the more unusual turns of phrases used in Basic. Nothing more.

       “How peculiar.” Thrawn stated, turning back to the window. “Though I suppose it makes sense. It would make no sense for the Rebellion to destroy the Shipyards after all the effort we spent improving them.”

       “No, sir. Glad to be of help.”

 

* * *

 

Request made by [jaclynhyde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde) over on Tumblr - Do you want to see me write a drabble?

Pick a word from[ here](http://anechooffour.tumblr.com/post/61823422095/emotional-drabble-prompts) and a character. Find me on tumblr or message me here and I'll see what I can do! 


	2. Pellaeon; Worried

      There was a silence between them, Captain Pellaeon looking intently at the Grand Admiral, not quite sure what it was that he was hearing.

     “I take from your silence you do not approve.” It would be roughly this moment that, had he still be serving aboard the Executor, a tightness would have gripped his throat and the air left his lungs. He looked nervously at the Noghri in the far end of the bridge, and then back to Thrawn.

     “…Sir, its just –“ How did he put into words that would not end with a dismissal? “Admiral, this plan goes completely against all conventional military thought.”

     Against all conventional military thought, and against all logic, he thought. The plan involved hitting high level targets, ignoring the easier ones along their edges. He had to admit there was a subtle elegance to the plan, but it concerned him that they would not be able to fulfil it with the people available to them.

     “Which is exactly why it will work, Captain.” Thrawn said, pressing the point. “What remains to be seen is if the men and women under your command can accomplish it.”

     Pellaeon looked at him, a mixture of horror and fascination on his face.

     “As you wish, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Request made by [chimaera-captain](http://chimaera-captain.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr - Do you want to see me write a drabble?

Pick a word from[ here](http://anechooffour.tumblr.com/post/61823422095/emotional-drabble-prompts) and a character. Find me on tumblr or message me here and I'll see what I can do! 


End file.
